A variety of different portable power supplies are presently available. Such power supplies are typically configured to have an output jack for interconnection to the unit to be powered, e.g. a light or video equipment. Though such devices provide an adequate power source, they do not integrate the functions of the power source and the product being powered. Thus, the user must carry a power source separate and apart from the various devices to be powered. This is clearly cumbersome and inconvenient. Moreover, it is not uncommon that the configuration of the power supply output jack is inconsistent with the input jack of the device being powered. Consequently, a variety of different adaptors are frequently necessary in order to effectively interconnect the power supply and the device being powered.
The present invention is intended to address these and other deficiencies commonly found in portable power supplies, resulting in a product that is not only electrically functional to power a variety of different devices, but which is also convenient and practical to use.